


You’ll Never Look At White Day The Same Way Again After Reading This…

by koffein



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koffein/pseuds/koffein
Summary: Exactly one month ago, Tooru gave Hajime chocolates. They haven’t talked about it since then, not even a word (not counting the short“Oik—“ “No.”between them right after it happened).Hajime wasn’t even sure if it was some kind of joke or courtesy chocolate thing, but after a whole month of having to ignore Tooru’s long stares at his back during practice or awkward silences during lunch (awkward is not their thing! not even their silences used to be uncomfortable like this!), Hajime no longer believes that it was just a joke and now that White Day is coming up, he realises that the ball is now on his side of the court.





	

Hajime’s bag is slightly heavier than usual when he braves his way to school, Tooru in tow. Of course, the weight difference isn’t exactly big enough to be noticeable, but Hajime’s constant awareness that there’s _a box of chocolates for Tooru_ in it makes it impossible for him not to at least _feel_ the extra 200 grams of weight added that really doesn’t make any difference.

Except it does. Because Tooru is quiet again - he isn’t, really, of course, this is Tooru, he’s talking about some girl that stopped him the other day on the street and he does this whenever he wants to annoy Hajime or simply fill out the silence between them, well aware that Hajime isn’t interested in hearing about girls. It’s awkward and Hajime hates it, because they’re _never_ awkward, but recently, that has changed.

Their conversations have been like this for exactly a month now - sometimes Hajime barely notices it, sometimes they go back to their old habits, talk freely and casually like nothing’s changed, but sometimes Hajime notices Tooru’s eyes on him for a bit too long, feels the impatience and urgency almost vibrating from him, _obviously_ waiting for some sort of answer from Hajime.

It’s been a month since Tooru was the one going to school with chocolates in his bag, the weight on his shoulders probably ten times heavier than how Hajime’s feeling, probably thinking he was putting their friendship on the line (he wasn’t, of course, but Tooru has a flair for drama and always imagines the worst possible situation). Hajime hadn’t known how to reply, _what_ to reply, but Tooru seemed to be aware of that, fleeing the scene in a manner that some would view as cowardly, (Hajime had taken the chocolate, but stared at it in his hands as if trying to figure out if this was really happening before looking up, trying to force out his name when Tooru broke in, cut him off with a simple “No,” before walking off to class) but Hajime knew it was just as much for his sake as Tooru’s own. 

The chocolates Tooru had given him were homemade. At first Hajime had gotten angry at this, thinking that Tooru had simply given over one of the gifts a random fangirl had offered him (it had been on _Valentine’s day,_ after all, and Tooru was undeniably famous at school). Then he had found the note in it, a simple “To Hajime,” even though Tooru no longer called him that face to face. The chocolates obviously weren’t made by someone who was used to making sweets, but they were the exact kind that Hajime preferred - they were best friends, after all, Tooru knew is tastes - and, what made Hajime feel the weirdest, they were made with love.

The box of chocolates currently residing in Hajime’s bag _isn’t_ homemade or anything, but it’s not the cheapest he could find either. When he looks to his side, he notices that Tooru is looking just as on edge as he feels. Tooru has been patient with him - especially for an otherwise impatient person - but even the most tolerant people would agree that a month is more than enough waiting, and the fact that today is _the_ day makes it obvious that Hajime’s answer will be now or never. 

When they arrive at school - no morning practice on Tuesdays - they stop in the hallway between both of their classrooms, an awkward silence between them (Hajime hates it still, but he tells himself it ends today).

“Let’s eat lunch on the rooftop,” Hajime says, and Tooru looks up in confusion, biting his lip.

“I haven’t brought lunch,” he mumbles, and Hajime rolls his eyes.

“Then buy some and come join me afterwards!” he says, and Tooru looks at him with a concerned frown, biting his lip before nodding once. He looks puzzled, disappointed, and Hajime realises he probably expected him to confess back while going to class or before school, that Hajime has decided to ignore what happened.

Tooru, of course, does not know about the box of chocolates waiting in Hajime’s bag.

 

Tooru already told Hajime that he had to go to the cafeteria first, so Hajime braves his way to the top floor alone, telling a friend who asks him where to go off. He knows the friend was probably hinting at wanting to join them, but he needed Tooru alone for this. He hadn’t considered the risk that Tooru could also run into friends on his way up there and ask them to join, unaware of Hajime’s intentions. But, of course, it’s too late to do anything about that now, so instead he sits down near the fence, taking out the bento his mother made for him as he waits for Tooru to arrive.

Tooru comes less than two minutes later with a milk bread and a single onigiri in his hand, slightly out of breath. He’s alone and it’s obvious that he was hurrying - Hajime’s relieved, but the muted anxiety that Tooru’s obviously trying to suppress, to hide, is coming off of him in waves and making Hajime just as nervous in return.

Tooru plops down right next to Hajime, putting the package of milk bread on the ground next to Hajime’s bento, opening the plastic around his onigiri slowly, pulling out the nori sheet before wrapping it around the sticky rice ball so he won’t have to touch it directly. He takes a bite before reaching up to offer Hajime one, and Hajime accepts, biting a small piece off. It’s tuna with mayo, Hajime’s favourite, and he knows Tooru used to prefer salmon once, but over the years he started preferring tuna as well, convenient for both of them, since they almost always shared their food (or stole from each other, more precisely).

Tooru leans in against Hajime’s shoulder, his forehead resting against it as he looks down on the onigiri he holds up, his elbow resting on Hajime’s thigh.

“I’m happy we’re friends,” he says, quietly, and while the closeness between them isn’t unusual, his apprehensive tone is definitely new.

“Huh?” Hajime mumbles, leaning slightly to the side so Tooru has to relocate, resting his chin against Hajime’s shoulder instead. “I’m happy too,” he says then, smiling, as Tooru brings the onigiri to his mouth and eats another bite from it.

He knows why Tooru says it - it’s his way of saying that it’s okay, that he doesn’t mind Hajime not reciprocating his feelings. It’s his way of saying that he doesn’t want an apology, probably both because he wants to say he’s content with what they have, but probably just as much because he doesn’t want a verbal rejection.

Luckily, Hajime never planned on rejecting him. He reaches over and pulls out the box of chocolates, making sure not to move his upper body too much so he’ll push Tooru off his shoulder, smiling as he puts it in Tooru’s lap, this time leaning back slightly to see his expression when Tooru’s lifts his head.

“Is this— is this obligation chocolate?” Tooru asks, staring down at the chocolate in disbelief, as if he doesn’t really believe that it’s there.

“What? No,” Hajime says, rolling his eyes as he leans back further, resting his arms against the ground for balance.

“A-are you… is this…” Tooru says, reaching down to touch the box tentatively, and when he lifts it up, looking up at Hajime with wide, uncertain eyes, as if he’s too scared to be hopeful yet, Hajime nods.

“Yeah, it is,” he says, hoping that he doesn’t have to say the words, because even though he shouldn’t be as nervous as Tooru - he knows already that it’s requited - he still can’t help but feel the hammering beat of his heart all the way up in his throat. 

“I-Iwa-chan!” Tooru says, his voice breaking, and before Hajime can react, Tooru’s arms are around his neck, his weight draped across his shoulders. Hajime falls back on the ground, not ready to handle the extra weight on top of him as Tooru hugs him tightly.

When they sit up again and Tooru sits back, he looks down at the box, inspecting it slightly closer.

“You know, my chocolate was _homemade_ , and you give me store-bought? Is that what my love means to you?” he says, obviously joking, as he looks up at Hajime, that enormously wide smile still on his lips like it’s been since he realised what Hajime meant with the chocolates. 

“I’m going to shove this box down your throat if you don’t shut up,” Hajime simply says as he turns his attention back to his own lunch.

“Oh, Iwa-chan, but you _love_ me,” Tooru says, putting a hand on Hajime’s shoulder, smiling broadly as he leans in. “What about triple the return, _sanbai gaeshi_ and all that?” 

“You know what? I take back the chocolates,”

“No! Sorry! I’m thankful!” Tooru holds onto the box as if for his life’s sake, and Hajime can’t help but smile at that, because even though he’s not letting it on, it’s obvious that he’s relieved, the small and genuine smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“I like you,” Hajime says calmly, quietly. Tooru looks up, biting his lip, probably trying to hold back the wide smile from returning. 

“I-I like you too,” he says. 

“Well, yeah, I hope so,” Hajime says, rolling his eyes even though he can’t help but smile.

“I have a suggestion for the triple return—“ Tooru says, and when Hajime looks up in pretense anger, he lifts his palms to shield himself, closing his eyes as if expecting a hit. Hajime puts down his food, leaning over to do just that as he grabs Tooru’s wrist with oen hand, but then Tooru opens his mouth again. “With a kiss! I meant with a kiss!” he says hastily, squeezing his eyes completely shut and Hajime realises how close their faces are, both of them freezing at the same time as what Tooru just said dawns upon them. 

“Oh,” Hajime mumbles, staring down at Tooru’s lips, and Tooru opens his eyes, shaking his head.

“I-I just meant, you don’t have to—“ he says quickly, but Hajime cuts him off, leaning in to plant a kiss on his lips. 

It’s short, chaste, their noses bump together awkwardly, and when Hajime pulls back, he has to look away, well aware that Tooru’s staring. 

“Sorry,” Hajime says quietly, covering his mouth with one hand as he leans back to sit like he did before, returning all of his attention to his bento, ignoring Tooru’s shocked face.

“Oh my god,” Tooru whispers, and Hajime groans, already regretting.

“I figured… since I let you wait for this long, it’d only be fair if I took initiative this time,” he says. When he looks up, Tooru’s face is just as red as Hajime expects his own to be, but he’s smiling widely again, shaking his head. “Happy white day?” he says, unsure.

“You know it’s _triple_ the return, Iwa-chan, you owe me another kiss—“ Tooru says playfully, crawling over again and leaning in towards Hajime’s shoulder.

“Oh, shut up!” Hajime says in fake annoyance, but he moves his head to the side - tilts it this time so their noses won’t be in the way - before leaning in, kissing Tooru again.


End file.
